Chapter 1 - Act 1
'''"I want you to know, that everything I did, I did for my country." '-Pol Pot'' Difficulty : 4/10 ~ You have just woken up in the Fathers Castle by your younger brother 'The Bro' Its time to get moving and get some answers to what has happend while you were in the coma! The level. You start off in the same room that you fight the final boss in the original I Wanna Be The Guy, ''as you are awoken by The Bro, who tells you that you've been in a coma and that he is here to rescue you. From then on The Bro runs to the left and is usually ahead of you for the entire level as you go through The Tutorial. The Tutorial The background clearly shows a pitch-black starry night sky with a blood-red moon placed in the back, obscured by the darkness. Blood is literally raining from the sky and all of the spikes you once saw here are all broken, until a few jumps later when the first ''real ''spike appears and you do simple spike jumps, all nothing too hard, but can be a bit tricky if you're new to this sort-of thing. You learn how to do a boost-jump and eventually learn about lasers. As you head to the right again, a large sword crashes down onto the ground and it collapses, with Matlagma whispering "Welcome to my world..." Thus beginning ''I Wanna Be The Guy 2... Section 1 You land in a vertical area only descending downwards with some platforming, the introducing of lasers in a more proper sense, and very little chase-sequences from the giant sword. Eventually you stumble into an area with a small, short corridor before it, once you enter you can see The Bro waving at you, before being launched up into a hole located in the dead-center of the ceiling as you then fight Pac-Man. Section 2 After the fight with Pac-Man, a barrel drops from the ceiling which you can use to bounce up to another hallway scattered with various paintings. A green pipe, very similar to that of Super Mario Brothers, lies before you. Upon entering, you are placed in a much more meadow-ish and grasslike area, reminiscent to your old days of platforming through Home Sweet Grave. Some platforming, with some comedic traps placed to kill you, and you're own your way to the next area; the Barrel Rise. Remember that barrel from earlier? Well, now you get to do platforming with nothing but those barrels. You begin to notice that the larger a barrel is, the higher it will bounce you. You do some simple rising up on barrels, and then you're outside again. The rain has stopped and you go through even more platforming. From then, you're greeted on the roof of the castle, again. An extremely long hallway leads to another tight space, now landing you in an open area, when you are greeted by the main boss of Act 1, Exor. After the fight with Exor you are flung to a different part of the castle. Easter Eggs and Secrets Coins The first coin can be found after the spike descent and before the first boss. The second coin can be found after the first boss when you get launched. The third coin can be found after going to the painting segment get on the pipe and make your way up. The fourth coin can be found when rising the castle go left after the third save, backtrack. Prizes The only prize in the level, a spike, can be found to the far right, in the beginning after you fall from Exor's blade. Rupee The first rupee can be found after a trap backtrack to the rupee's track. Diary Pages The first diary page can be found by not losing your paint gun in the tutorial and shooting a pillar. The second diary page can be found on the rupee's path. Unique Game-Overs Find a power glove in Section 1 while riding the big spike. Fall down somewhere in the "grassy" area. Get stuck by the moon while looking for one of the coins.